


Burn

by buckyownsmylife



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BDSM, Breeding, Bruising, Dirty Talk, F/M, Kidnapping, Obsessive Behavior, Possessiveness, Smut, Spanking, but not really, non-con, remember true bdsm is always consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:15:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27422578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyownsmylife/pseuds/buckyownsmylife
Summary: The one where a dark!Loki becomes obsessed with you and won’t stop until you’re his.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel) & Reader, Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Kudos: 2





	Burn

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my tumblr, buckyownsmylife.tumblr.com

Loki’s P.O.V.  


“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Your Highness.” From the moment you two met, you had impressed him. While everyone recoiled at the mere sight of the prince, despised in Asgard, feared here, you treated him like he was any other - no, you treated him like he was proper royalty - like he deserved to be rightfully treated. You never flinched when he found ways to touch you innocently, like when he accepted the cup of tea you offered him in the mornings or when you showed him how to use the remote to turn on that lousy screen that everyone was so obsessed with. 

He’d never before shown any interest in learning how to use such devices, but as soon as you appeared in his life, he took whatever means possible to be able to smell your sweet perfume that enticed him so very dearly.

Meanwhile, you never even noticed. Loki could easily see that all of his attention, his little ways of showing you his interest went completely unseen. It wasn’t that you didn’t care - in fact, the problem was the exact opposite: you cared too much. You had a heart bigger than yourself, and you showed your love for everyone equally, all the time.

Loki didn’t like that. He wanted you all to himself, or at least that you prioritized him just as he had done when he put you in the frontline of all of his thoughts. Sometimes, he could see why it was wrong of him to want you. But even in those moments, he couldn’t find it in himself to care. Wasn’t he already a monster? You were the only possibility of him ever joining the light. He _needed_ you.  


****

So he patiently watched over your every move, ever the gentleman, always there to help and smile when you needed someone. He couldn’t very well let anyone else be the one who fulfilled your needs. While watching, he created and perfected his plan, while feeding his belief that you were the right person for him. In his mind, you were already his. Certainly, the way your eyes lit up when he joined you in the kitchen every morning or how you constantly asked for his opinions during conversations were your way of communicating without raising your team’s suspicions, right? They would never understand just how badly you wanted to be with him, alone with him, only with him. But he did. And he would do everything in his power to make you happy.

One day, an opportunity appeared. You had announced to everyone that you were going to use up some vacation time to finally get to travel a bit, and Loki could barely believe his own ears. This was really it. Somehow, you had understood his schemes and planned accordingly. Now, you’d finally be able to run away together.

Loki didn’t even sleep that night, just patiently waited in the darkest corner of your room until your bags were packed and you had fallen asleep. Grinning from ear to ear, he ran a single finger over the skin that had become exposed as your top scrunched up from your restless movements, and in a blast of dark green mist, you were both gone.

Y/N’s P.O.V.

At first, you couldn’t understand what was wrong. In fact, it didn’t really seem like anything was wrong. You felt… warm. Comfortable, even. Slowly, your senses started to awaken as your body did, and it was only when you tried to stretch like you usually did every morning that you realized that, in fact, something really was wrong.

“Loki?” You whispered, finding his green eyes looking at you expectantly as he grinned like the cat who got the mouse. “Why are you in my bed?” Just then, his fingers tightened around my waist, making me realize something much more important. “Loki…” I started, “Why am I naked?”

Instead of an answer, what I got was a kiss. My eyes widened at the feeling of his lips on mine. I had dreamed of this moment countless times, but I’d never imagined it to happen like this. It felt off, especially since I couldn’t understand what was going on. “You’re not kissing me back,” he took notice after some time of trying to pry my lips open with his.

“And you didn’t answer me,” I countered, and that same damn smirk appeared on his face again.

“Well, you’re in _my_ bed, darling. And that means that you have to follow my rules. In my bed, no clothes are allowed.” That statement led me to realize two more things. First, there was a particular hardness well pressed against my lower belly, and there was absolutely no sort of barrier between our skins. He was naked too. Second, the light of the sun shining through the thin curtains felt different over us. Colder, but also bluer.

****

“Loki, when you say this is your bedroom… We’re not in the tower, are we?” By now, I think he had finally started to see that I was on the verge of a panic attack. Immediately, he let go of my waist, separating himself from me just enough so he could hold my face.

“Of course not, my dove. We’re on Asgard. Why are you acting like this? Isn’t this what you wanted?” My head was throbbing by then, as was another part of me that I was trying _very_ hard to ignore. Now wasn’t the time to feel horny, no matter _how_ attracted to Loki I’d been before… before he kidnapped me. Because this was what had happened. And it was wrong.

****

“Loki, when you say this is your bedroom… We’re not in the tower, are we?” By now, I think he had finally started to see that I was on the verge of a panic attack. Immediately, he let go of my waist, separating himself from me just enough so he could hold my face.

“Of course not, my dove. We’re on Asgard. Why are you acting like this? Isn’t this what you wanted?” My head was throbbing by then, as was another part of me that I was trying very hard to ignore. Now wasn’t the time to feel horny, no matter how attracted to Loki I’d been before… before he kidnapped me. Because this was what had happened. And it was wrong.

Very carefully, I pushed him away from me so I could sit up, mindful of the fact that I shouldn’t startle him or even make it clear that I was scared of him in any way. It wouldn’t serve my purpose and it might as well only offend or irritate him.

Besides, I wasn’t even sure I was scared of him, exactly. Was I confused? 100%. But if there was one thing that was clear here was that there was some sort of mishap going on. I was more afraid of the situation as a whole than of Loki himself. He just… he seemed so vulnerable. As was I, naked as the day I was born, in his bed in Asgard.

The reality of the situation suddenly dwelled upon me. I was trying to find reasons for what was going on because it was hard to suddenly change how I felt about the man I liked, but the truth was, I hardly knew him at all. And everyone did try to warn me against him. 

Perhaps they were right. At least, things weren’t looking so great to me right now, and Loki was the only one to blame. Thankfully, he allowed me to sit up on the bed, but as soon as I was able to locate something to cover me with, he ripped it from my arms, making me jump.

“What is going on here, dove? I thought this was what you wanted. You told everyone you were going away, so we could finally be here, together.” A sudden surge of panic took over me. He really was bonkers. I tried my hardest not to show it in my face, but the second a frown took over his beautiful features, I knew I was screwed. “Why did your heart speed up? You’re starting to make me very confused, my dear…” 

I opened my mouth a few times, racking my brain, trying to figure out a way to make it out of here. But I wasn’t fast enough. Loki seemed to have had enough of my behavior, and he pulled on my wrist so I’d lay down on the bed again, this time forcing my legs open so he could kneel between them, hovering over me.

“Despite what kind of egocentric personality people tend to associate with me, I don’t like to talk with myself, my sweet…” He held my jaw, making me look him in the eye. “So tell me, just what is going on?” I bit my tongue so nothing would come out. There was nothing I could honestly say that would make him happy. It was better to remain silent.

****

Of course, my silence already told him everything he needed to know. When Loki clicked his tongue, the sound resonated across the room, making me flinch despite my best wishes. “I see…” Was all he spoke, his eyes leaving mine to wander down, down, until they found that place I had unwillingly exposed to him and was trying very hard to ignore at the moment. 

I knew what he would find when he turned his attention there. That’s why when he humorlessly chuckled, it didn’t surprise me at all, as it didn’t surprise me when two of his fingers lightly ran over my pussy lips, collecting some of the wetness that had gathered there. 

“So I must be imagining this too, right?” I shivered when he moaned at my taste, his pink lips perfectly wrapped around the digits that had touched me.

Loki’s P.O.V.

“Just like I imagined the stolen glances, the little smiles… The way you talked to me. It was all a figment of my imagination, wasn’t it, darling?” She bit his lip at my words, guiltily avoiding my eyes as I raised my eyebrows. “Thought so. Well, if this is all in my head, I guess it doesn’t do any harm to _take advantage_ of it, don’t you think?”

When her eyes widened as she processed my words, I waved my hand so hers would be restrained over her head in green silk just before she tried to sit up again. The image was everything I had dreamed of and more, and I couldn’t help but purr, slowly running my hands over her delicious thighs. 

“Relax, my dove… If you’re lucky, you might wake up to find out you’re still in the tower and this was nothing but a nightmare. But right now, you’re stuck in _my_ dream, and I’m making the most out of it.” I delved into her waiting heat with unrestrained hunger. Just that teasing taste I had tried was nowhere near enough, I wanted to soak in her essence, bathe in it. When I was done with her, my sheets should be ruined by her wetness.  


****

However, the more I licked on her little clit, slurping on her juices, the more I realized that I would never be done with her. How could I? Not when she tasted better than any royal feast I’d ever partaken in. Not when the little moans she tried so hard to suppress were igniting my flame, making me burn even brighter for her. 

I wanted her forever. And not even herself will stand in my way of achieving that.

“Your taste is magnificent, my darling,” I moaned against her lower lips, the vibrations provoking a response strangled moan from her. Smirking, I sucked on her clit a little bit more before teasing her. “I’m sorry you’re not enjoying this, my sweet. If only you were feeling at least some of the pleasure I am from eating this delicious pussy.”

Just my words were enough to make her moan again. She wanted this, that much I knew to be true. It might not be in the way she expected it to happen, but now that it was, there wasn’t anything much she could do except to take what I was offering her. 

****

The more I licked at her pussy, the more she offered me, granting me pride like nothing else. When her thighs started to quiver around me, I knew it was only a matter of seconds until she flooded my lips with more of her essence.

“Come on then, dove. No point in pretending anymore. Come for me, fill my mouth with your cream.” With a hoarse scream that tore its way from her throat, she did just so, and I happily drank all that she had to offer before deciding to let her taste herself at least a little bit. “Here, darling. See why you make me crazy?” She instinctively opened her lips a little bit when my fingers approached, dripping with her essence, but I forced them to completely accept my intrusion, pushing my digits as far as they could go inside her wet mouth, hearing her gag around them. “I can’t wait to hear that again, but it’ll sound so much better when you’re choking around my cock, my sweet.”

She opened her eyes at that, obviously intending on saying something back, but I only pushed them further down her throat before I brought my other hand in between her legs.

Y/N’s P.O.V.

I wanted to fight back, I wanted to shout and thrash around, but more than anything, I wanted more of what he had to offer. And I hated myself for it. God, what was wrong with me? Loki was abusing me, taking advantage of me and I had never been wetter in my life. Still, I knew I had to keep trying to break free. I needed to show him he couldn’t do this to me.

The second one of his long fingers penetrated me, my body fell slack against the bed. I couldn’t keep fighting it, I needed him and I needed him right then. “Please, please…” I started to moan, and that picked up his interest because he separated himself from my clit just enough to raise an eyebrow at me.

“Please? Already begging, my dove? Can you imagine how you’ll be by the time I’m done with you?” The second he finished his question, he started to furiously fuck me with that single finger, creating just enough friction to get me on the edge of orgasm again, but not enough to make me cum.

“Loki…” I whispered, desperate for more of something, anything, really. By then, my body was completely covered by a light sheen of sweat. I should be feeling dirty, especially since I was relenting to sexual activities I didn’t really accept to partake in, but all I felt was arousal, desire, need.

He hummed around me, still relentlessly sucking on my clit. “I think it’s time you call me something else, darling.” Trembling, I struggled to wrap my mind around what he was saying. All the while, his finger kept moving, in and out, in and out, making me frustrated beyond belief.

“W-what do you want me t-to call you?” He pretended to think for a moment, his lips still trapping my nub between them.

****

“Sir,” was his answer, and just then he forced another finger inside of me, prompting a second orgasm that made me scream. “Thank me for your pleasure, my sweet, c’mon. Thank your master.”

“T-thank you, sir,” I obediently acknowledged as soon as I was able to speak again. He blinded me with the most predatory smile I’d ever seen, crawling his way up my body until he could pull me by the back of my neck, forcing me to accept his tongue this time.

“See, my sweet? I can be so nice to you if you continue being a good girl for me. Why can’t you accept this? My claim on your body?” As much as I wanted to provide some sort of answer, any answer, it was hard to even think straight as he pressed the head of his cock against my overstimulated clit. 

“N-no, no,” I tried to warn him away, feeling too sensitive to have him touch me another time, but that only served to change the tide of his mood against me yet again.

“What is this, my dove? Already misbehaving again?” Tsking, he held my hips forcefully, surely leaving bruises behind. “I thought you were smarter than this, but I guess you’ll still need some time to understand, huh? This cunt, my beloved…” He cupped my sensitive pussy while speaking. “… belongs to me.”

And with that, he pushed his cock completely inside of me, making me writhe for air as I struggled to accept the invasion. He was so long, I could feel him in my stomach, and as he didn’t allow me any time to adjust to his length.

I choked once again, in my desperate need to find air, and while I felt like I was drowning, I could hear Loki’s melodic laugh in my ears. “Do you feel me, my sweet? Possessing you from the inside? Look how deep I am inside of you. You’ll never want to be empty again. You’ll beg for my cock over and over and over again. And I’ll give it to you, over and over and over still.”

Opening my eyes to watch the thrusts he coordinated with each of his words, I found his green hues fixated on my lower abdomen. I checked to see what I already knew - each of his thrusts in created a bulge on the spot, showing just how true his sentences were. My pussy lips gripped him each time he pulled out to leave only the tip in, desperate to have him inside of me again. 

My own transfixed observation was cut short by an uncharacteristically rough grunt from the man so determined to own me. My head flew up just as his fingers collected some of the excessive moisture seeping from inside me, already dampening the bed as he fucked me, and used them to ruthlessly play with my clit.

“Now, dove, it’s time for you to cum again. I can’t control myself much longer, I need to cum inside this pretty little pussy soon.” The words sparked something inside of me, suddenly remembering yet another reason why I shouldn’t be doing this, not like this.

“L-Loki,” I tried to warn, my legs cramping as I struggled yet again to get him off of me but to no use. The only acknowledgment I received was a slap to my pussy, a punishment that my mind immediately processed while my body convulsed as I cum around him. “Sir!” I screamed, just as he doubled his effort to fuck me silly, taking advantage of the fact that I could no longer take control of my body.

****

His brows were dipped in concentration when I came to my senses, a single drop of sweat even running from his hairline to his beautiful nose. “Sir…” I tried again, my voice raspy beyond the point of recognition. “Please, I-I don’t have any… If you cum inside of me, I-I’ll…” The knowing smirk that appeared on Loki’s lips only served to worry me further.

“Shhh…” He tried to calm me down, his eyes still connected to where we were both joined, to where he had forced me to accept him. Each brutal snap of his hips against mine made me instinctively flinch away from him, but he only impaled me back on his cock with much more roughness.

Loki’s P.O.V.

I was hypnotized by the image of her petal lips engulfing my hardness, sucking me in, begging me to empty myself inside of her. And I would, oh how I would. I’d make sure that if she were to ever leave my bed again, it would be with a part of me forever in her. She’d never again remember how it felt to live without bearing my child.

“I know, my dove…” I assured her, raising a hand to cover her lips when it became clear that she was going to start screaming again. “Don’t worry, I can smell how fertile you are. There is no way I won’t get you pregnant tonight. And if after that you still want to leave… Then I might just have to lock you up in this room, but one thing I’ll make sure of is that you’ll keep on giving me kids, one after the other.”

All we could hear around the room were the filthy wet sounds of my cock driving into her dripping pussy, and the grunts I couldn’t hold in anymore. Yes, I was close to bursting and perhaps there truly was something evil in me, because it was the way she struggled against me and the look of panic in her beautiful face that made me finally tip over the edge I’d been dying to ride ever since we met. 

White light took over my sight as I slowed my movements, making sure she received every single drop of cum my cock was desperate to give her. When I opened my eyes again, it was to notice that she had at last given up on her pointless fight, and there were tears soaking the hand I was still covering her mouth with.

“Now, now, darling…” I cooed, slowly taking off my palm and using it to clean her face of the wet tracks on her cheeks. “There’s no reason to be sad. This is such a joyous occasion, the conception of our first child.” My words brought a new wave of tears to her eyes, prompting me to scoop her up and cradle her in my chest. “And you know what?” I whispered in her ear, keeping her tightly pressed up against me when she struggled to push me away. “I promise I’ll give you this same amount of pleasure every night. For the rest of our lives.”


End file.
